Enter the Berserk
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: Berserk/Resident Evil crossover. After defeating a band of highwaymen, Gatsu stumbles onto a portal at the distance. Entering through, he finds himself in the future. A city filled with the dead created by Umbrella.


Chapter 1  
  
From Midland to Umbrella  
  
  
  
Standing in front of the priest's dead body, Gatsu kneeled down examining the neck area to see the person wearing a a purple Behelit. Kneeling down, Gatsu ripped the Behelit from the neck and tossed it into the fire coming from the church. "One less God Hand to deal with...", Gatsu said to himself as he slowly walked away from the scene. It was night as the town was on fire. The priest went psychotic and ordered his men to attack and destroy everything in sight. In front of the priest, his three children kneeled down, weeping over the now turned cold corpse. The three of them looked away from Gatsu not knowing how to be thankful yet regretful at the same time. If it wasn't for Gatsu, these three would be the priest's sacrifice, making him a God Hand Apostle.  
  
"Shit...", Gatsu said to himself as he saw a massive force of loyalists belonging to Querick, the priest corrupted by the blue Behelit, that was slain by Gatsu in front of his own children. "There he is! The Black Swordsman!", one of the leaders on horseback announced. The lower ranks drew their swords as they quickly charged toward Gatsu without any care that he is given names of Black Swordsman or Century Killer. "But that's the Century killer!", replied one of the foot soldiers. "He may have defeated a hundred soldiers at one point, me won't be that lucky the next time.", said the leader. Gatsu just stood there looking at the armed men through his one good eye as he quickly and swiftly drew his seven foot Dragonslayer. They never saw it coming as Gatsu quickly attacked with the sword several seconds after drawing it.  
  
"Wah!", replied one of the men with his eyes wide open just to see the thick edge of the sword penetrate the left side of his head. "Ack!", replied that same person as he could painfully feel the sword crack his skull open. Before dying, he could see parts of his skull and brain chunks spew to the ground. With the same swift, Gatsu killed another three soldiers with one of them having their ribs completely shattered, another having the gut and intestines ripped apart, and the last one having half of his head broken off. Gatsu stood there not intimidated with three four dead bodies in front of him still spewing blood. Quickly holstering the sword, Gatsu took a group of arrows, quickly loading them in the crossbow on his right forearm. Facing the next group of men charging at towards him, Gatsu quickly aimed and fired.  
  
"Shit!", replied one of the loyalists as he witnessed his own death by the arrow flying directly at him. Few seconds later, he stood still with his eyes wide open. The arrow penentrated the area in between the eyes with the tip coming out from the back of the head. Blood slowly started to seep out as the man slowly fell to the ground dead in his tracks. Two other arrows penetrated the chest area of one of the other men with another arrow penetrating the right eye of another man. Three arrows penetrated the gut of another man who flew back instantly from the force. The men were still running at Gatsu who didn't have time to reload the crossbow. Quickly taking the sword back out, Gatsu charged at them. Slicing the chest of the first person, stabbing the second person, vertical slash to the third person, as left to right slash to five more men.  
  
Running at the group of men, Gatsu left behind a trail of dead bodies that were mangled up and disfigured by the sword. Countering a vertical slash from another man, Gatsu swiftly chopped off the helpless person's hand. Leaving the person in shock to see his hand missing, Gatsu continued to kill the rest of the men, making his way to the leader. More men starting to obstruct Gatsu, only to be killed by the massive blade. Leaving more crippled and mangled corpses behind, Gatsu set his sights on the leader with the blade already bathed in the blood of over sixty men. "No! Stay back! Please!", the leader begged trying to back away from Gatsu in fear. Giving no mercy, Gatsu quickly spun his body in a 360 degree motion slicing the head off the horse and slicing the leader in half. Watching the upper half fly off, it was short followed with blood and pieces of broken bone fragments.  
  
Seeing how powerful Gatsu was, the rest of the men trembled in fear and took off for their own lives. Gatsu let them go as he continued to head off in his own direction. "Time for Godo to temper this sword again.", he said to himself, travelling into the night. Putting his sword back, Gatsu quietly left the burning town. Gatsu would never make it back due to a special event. Part way on the trip back to the house near the woods, Gatsu was stopped by a group of highwaymen wearing masks and armed with rapiers. "Big man, give us your money and we'll let you live.", replied one of them. Gatsu just stood there and smirked which angered the robber. "What is so funny? There's eight of us and one of you.", he replied to Gatsu moving closer to him. "I have a better plan. Stay out of my way and I'll let all of you live."  
  
"Your big sword doesn't scare us at all.", replied the highway man as he lauched the first attack with a straight stab. Sidestepping as the robber missed him, Gatsu quickly drew the sword turning to the man's back and stabbing him through the back bone. "Garggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!", the man screamed feeling the tip of the thick blade go through his lower back shattering the spinal cord and coming out from the gut. Blood gush followed shortly after as he found himself impaled on Gatsu's sword. Two more highway man came in to attack as Gatsu turned back towards them with powerful slash attack. Swinging the blade at the two, the impaled corpse was thrown forward where in landed in front of the other highwaymen. At the same time, that powerful swing quickly made powerful gashes through the upperchest area going through all vital organs. Puking out blood, the two men fell to the ground dead.  
  
Letting the two men drown in a pool of their own blood, Gatsu walked towards the other five who charged him all at once. With a low swing, Gatsu shattered and cut off the left leg of one highway men while sending the tip of the blade through the foot of another. Quickly pulling the blade out, Gatsu swiftly swung it at the two men where one's head got crushed immediately and the other one being decapitated. Plunging the blade forward, Gatsu impaled two more men at the same time with the blade going through the liver, heart and lungs. Kicking the bodies away from the blade, Gatsu stood there as the two men stood there with chunks of their organs running out with blood. "Wha-what are you? You're not human! You're a demon!", replied the last standing highway man who took out two swords.  
  
"I'll make you pay, bastard!!!!!", screamed the man as he recklessly charged at Gatsu. Swinging the blade again, both the man's swords broke in half as Gatsu's sword didn't only do just that. In that same single swing, Gatsu hit the man in the right side of the head at eye level. The top half quickly broke apart as the flesh tore apart and bones shattering into fragments. With flesh and bone spewing to the ground, the man's eyeballs slowly fell as well. The man laid there dead like a vegetable as blood quickly rushed out from the lower head area. Leaving the corpses behind, Gatsu continued on his way back home. On the corner of his left eye, Gatsu saw a bright green light coming from the hills out east. Though it would take Gatsu off his path, his instincts told him that he felt the need to investigate.  
  
"What is this light?", Gatsu asked himself as he quickly made haste towards the east, heading in the direction of that mysterious green light that shines brightly at nightfall. After forty minutes of running, Gatsu stopped to regain his breath as he wiped the sweat coming from his forehead. He was getting close the the green light; it was a mystery of where the light originated from. It didn't look natural at all and the mark on Gatsu's neck didn't even give off a signal. Seemed the light wasn't evil at all, but Gatsu still had the need to investigate such a thing. This area in the hills is often quiet and undisturbed; it would usually be left alone most of the time. The light continued to grow bright, though it was already dark. Now being able to see the light close up, Gatsu stood there amazed.  
  
"What is this contraption?, Gatsu asked himself as he looked around. The green light happened to be a portal of somekind. "A portal...", he replied to himself as he found that there was no device around that could activate such a bright light. The portal looked all fuzzy as the picture slowly started to develop. "What is this portal forming?", he asked himself not knowing the answers. All Gatsu could do was wait. "If I go in the portal, how would I get back?", another question he asked himself not sure if he should enter through or not. The picture was almost done as Gatsu approached closer to the glowing portal. With the picture the portal produced being perfectly completed, Gatsu could see a modern day city on the other side. "A city? Looks different...", he replied as he narrowed his eye to get a better look.  
  
On the other side of the portal, the modern day city was deserted and desolated. Doors being boarded and nailed shut along with broken windows. Dead bodies were laying around looking as if they've been victims of cannibalism. The was a dead city, the portal produced another picture. That picture triggered the brand on Gatsu's neck to give off a powerful signal. Looking through the portal once again, Gatsu could see a man in a black vest marked S.T.A.R.S. on the back with a blue shirt underneath. The man's hair was brown and spiky. Assisting the man was a brunette haired woman that looked a little older than Gatsu. She was dressed in black jeans, boots, and a red tanktop. Both were armed with weapons that Gatsu has never even seen before.  
  
"Is this the future?", Gatsu asked himself as he continued to watch. On the other side of the portal, it was Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine taking cover behind an abandoned police car armed with weapons fending off a group of flesh hungry undead. Jill was armed with a .41 Magnum while Chris was armed with a PP 90 SMG. Both of them stood there unfazed as they continued to fire at the zombies created by the Umbrella Corporation. Looking at the zombies through his side of the portal, Gatsu twitched some as he could feel the brand give off the signal. Those two might need Gatsu's help. "If I step through, I could save them. But maybe, I won't be able to go back home.", he said to himself.  
  
"Chris, give me another clip!", Jill said as he used her spare Beretta to attack the zombies. "Dammit Claire, where are you when we need you?', Chris asked out loud as he continued to take out any zombies that came close to him. Quickly tossing Jill another clip, Chris continued to fire at the massive crowd of undead. These zombies were hideous looking to Gatsu's eyes. "What are these things?", he asked himself while continuing to watch Jill and Chris take out as many zombies as they can. "Griffith...", Gatsu said to himself as what he saw through the portal reminded him of the massacre in which his friend became the next member of the God Hand. His love Caska, a respected leader in the Band of the Hawk lost her sanity after being raped during the massacre. So many good men and members were slaughtered by all these monsters.  
  
"Chris", replied another female voice. Turning in the direction where the voice came from, a military style truck came to the aid as Claire was sitting in the passenger's side. "Claire, about time.", Chris said to his sister. "Sorry, we got held up.", she replied back. "Well, better late that never sis.", Chris gladly said to his sister. "Jill, catch!", replied Leon who was in the driver's seat tossing a shotgun to her. "Thanks!", Jill replied as she quickly caught it and fired it at three zombies that were about to grab her. "Jill, be careful.", Chris told her. "Dammit, these things keep on coming.", Jill told everybody. "Yeah!", yelled Leon as he quickly hopped out from the driver's side and Carlos coming out from the back of the truck. Carlos was outfitted in black combat pants and a white tanktop with vest over it. Taking out a Sig Pro, Carlos aimed at the zombies and quickly fired.  
  
"Another town fallen to Umbrella's treachery...", Leon said as he unholstered his MP5 SMG and quickly assisted the others in combating the horde of zombies. "Hmm, they don't need my help then...", Gatsu said to himself. Gatsu was about to walk off as the power of the portal imprisoned him. "What's this! Let me go!", Gatsu yelled out loud and the portal engulfed him whole. After engulfing Gatsu, the portal formed into a glowly green orb that shot upwards into the sky. "Where are you taking me?", Gatsu asked but had no reply. What Gatsu didn't know, he was being hurled several centuries into the future. Gatsu could see the events through out time flash before his eyes. Gatsu was frozen, he couldn't move a muscle but just stay there and see where this mysterious portal would take him.  
  
"They're still coming!", yelled Carlos as he continued to fire rounds into the zombies. "We gotta stand our ground...", said Chris who was still firing nonstop at the crowd of hungry zombies. "Guys, I hate to tell you this...", Claire said. "What is it?", asked Leon. "There!", Claire said as she pointed to some zombies coming in from the opposite direction. "Damn!", Leon said as he concentrated his attacks in the area Claire pointed to. "Let's just ram those things.", Carlos replied. "No can do, probably damage the engine.", Leon said to Carlos. "Aw, damn!", Carlos replied back in defeat. In between the gap the five made, that same green orb appeared shining its bright light. Noticing the light, Chris looked towards the orb out of curiousity.  
  
"The hell is that?", Chris asked. "Beats me, we gotta keep these things down!", Claire replied back to her brother. "Yeah, no time to be staring at this green thing...", Jill said still blasting zombies with her shotgun. The light grew brighter as the zombies stopped in their tracks just staring at the green orb. "Hey, the zombies stopped moving.", Carlos said as he continued to shoot the distracted zombies. The orb expanded out as it formed into a tall person. "What the? Is this some BOW?", Carlos asked. "I'm not sure...", Chris replied back to Carlos. After making the form of a person, the light quickly shot out and went away. Standing in the middle of them was a seven foot tall man.  
  
"What in the...", Carlos silently said to himself. Gatsu has found himself in the future in a city overrun by the undead. Contrasting from the five of them, this tall muscular man stood there wearing clothes from the Middle Ages. The man had a brown cloak and hook over his body that revealed thick body armor. Behind this mysterious man, a long and thick double edged sword. "Ummmm....", replied Claire who couldn't help but look at the sword. Gatsu ignored the five people and quickly drew his big sword. "Ugghh, that sword. It looks so heavy and he draws it in a matter of seconds...", Chris said in disbelief. Looking at the zombies, Gatsu approached them ready to attack. "Wait! You can't fight them with just a sword!", Jill yelled out at the tall man.  
  
Gatsu didn't listen to a single word that Jill Valentine said to him. Looking at the zombies, Gatsu quickly swung his sword from left to right. With the sword making contact with the zombies, their rotted corpses broke apart without any effort. Seeing how if Gatsu would survive though this, he charged at the zombies making a break through the crowd. Chris and the others could just stare at shock watching this mysterious man hack and tear apart this massive crowd of the undead. Heads, brains, blood, body parts, and broken bones flew everywhere as Gatsu continued down the street. Looking down on the street, Jill could see the head of a zombie whose head got split wide open roll towards her.  
  
"What is he?", Claire asked. "I don't know, but I'm glad he's here.", Leon said feeling safe for now. Gatsu kept on slaughtering the hungry zombies one by one litering the streetway with their mangled corpses. What was once a beautiful city was now covered in blood, dead zombies, and corpses of unlucky victims. Seeing all this death and decay angered Gatsu; death, something that Gatsu has lived around all his life. The rage caused Gatsu to go berserk as he furiously continued to chop up every zombie in front of him. The sounds of their moans were shortly followed by sword strikes and sounds of bones being broken and body parts hitting the walls or the ground. Organs, fingers, arms, legs, and other body parts laid on the ground with the walls being stained in their blood. Gatsu didn't care as long as he took out every zombie down the street.  
  
"Amazing, not even one scratch or bite.", Claire said as she continued to watch Gatsu dispose of all the zombies in his way. Plunging the blade through the chest of the last zombie, Gatsu brought the blade upward splitting the top part in half. Pulling the blade back, Gatsu stood there looking at the zombie being split open with cracked ribs and organs cut in half. The head and neck area was split in half where blood came gushing out everywhere. The zombie's pupils were white as ice. They looked peaceful once dead. Taking a look at the exposed brain now cut in half, Gatsu stood there as the brand gave off another signal. Quickly turning to the right, Gatsu looked at a dark alley where six zombie dogs dashed at him.  
  
"What in the?", Gatsu asked himself as he quickly bit the leather string on his left forearm with the teeth. Aiming the left arm at the dogs, Gatsu tugged the lace back as the fist opened up to reveal a canon replacment for the left forearm. Smirking, Gatsu stood there as it delivered a powerful blast taking out the alley and the dogs. The force of it pushed Gatsu back as he hit the wall. Leaning back against the wall, he turned to the left to see the five people approach him. Claire being the first one to walk up to him, Gatsu examined the young looking woman dressed in black shorts, denim jacket, and black shirt. "You were amazing...", she told the man. "What year is this?", Gatsu asked. "This is the year 2000...", Chris told the man. "I'm Claire, what's your name?", Claire asked. "I am Gatsu...", Gatsu replied back to Claire. 


End file.
